Push and Pull
by ArrowThroughTheHeart
Summary: He tried to conceal. She challenged him.


To say Oliver Queen was good at controlling his emotions had to be one of the greatest jokes of all generations.

But right now, he was down right furious.

Even though Diggle has been all over him today about how he needs to tell Felicity about his feelings, he didn't listen. When he walked into Palmer Technology a wave of nostalgia hit him and the memories of his as CEO of Queen Consolidated came rushing back, especially a specific Executive Assistant. When he first walked out the elevator he was surprised to see that Felicity's desk wasn't in it's usual location, but that became the least of his worries when he saw what was happening inside his old office.

Oliver had no one to blame but himself. He had practically pushed her into his arms after what he had said over the comms since he knew she was listening. She finally got the never she was waiting for to move on from him.

Oliver exited the building and did whatever he could to forget about what he saw. He climbed on his bike and put his helmet on before he sped away from the office and back to the foundry, but every time he blinked it became all he saw which caused him to speed up even more.

When he finally reached the foundry he all but ripped his helmet off his head and threw it on top of his bike. Oliver then stomped into Verdant and towards the Foundry ignoring the last of the employees cleaning glasses at the bar. He stomped down the stairs and walked over to the table next to his own work area.

Oliver could not contain his anger at himself anymore. In an attempt to release his rage, he smacked the plastic tubes and sent them flying towards yet another thing to remind him of Felicity, the fern.

He froze and prayed that none of the tubes knocked the fern off of Felicity's desk and he was grateful to see the fern standing tall and unharmed. Oliver sighed and ran his hands down his face before he smacked his hands against his thighs. He knew he couldn't throw anything else in the foundry and he was pretty sure he had a better way to deal with his anger. Oliver walked over to his Arrow gear and picked up his bow and arrows along with tennis balls.

He threw a bunch of balls and grabbed an arrow and set the arrow on his bow before he took his aim. He let one go and immediately reached for another and another and another. Once he shot at all the balls he lowered his bow and closed his eyes before releasing a loud groan.

He opened his eyes one more time to see his accuracy. He threw his bow down and screamed, "Ugh I can't do anything right!," once he saw that he had only put an arrow through three of the fifteen balls he threw up in the air instead of his usual fifteen out of fifteen. He kicked his bow one more time before he finally registered the fact that heels were clacking down the stairs.

He saw the blue heels start to slow down as she looked over at him with a confused look on her face. She stared at his empty quiver and looked at all the arrows lying on the ground and the three on the wall. "What the hell happened down here?"

Oliver put his hard steel face back on and hid all of his anger for her sake, "It's nothing just some post-Cupid anger." Then Oliver narrowed his eyes slightly towards her, "What are you doing here? You asked for the night off to be with..."

Felicity put her head down at the indication of _his _name and Oliver saw her swallow her flush and had to do whatever he could to stop himself from having an outburst. She picked her head up and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, "Yeah um it went fine, but I'm nowhere near tired so I thought I'd come back here and try and upgrade our systems and hack websites that have claimed some suspicious activity. Well also suspicious activity could mean one IP address just going to a website multiple times in one day so it can turn out to just be nothing or it could turn out to be something big like someone trying to steal other people's identity and gain access to their banking account so it really doesn't hurt to check."

Oliver gave her a sharp nod before he walked over to pick up his arrows and put them back in his quiver and put his bow back on the rack. Felicity walked towards her desk and almost trips over one of the plastic tubes that Oliver had knocked over earlier. She glanced down at it as it rolled past her desk. Her eyes narrow and she takes another glance in Oliver's direction. She had a feeling that this was more than just "post-Cupid anger." Felicity picks up the tube as she sends Oliver a questioning glance. "Oliver?"

Oliver turns around to find Felicity with one hand on her hip while the other held up the tube. The look on her face shows how she's slowly putting the pieces together, but every time he looks at her all he sees is her and Ray. His posture falters at her holding the tube and quickly looks away from her before he clears his throat. "I guess I knocked it over when I was icing my hand before."

Felicity narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow, "Oliver-"

"It's nothing," Oliver replies before she can even ask the question, but the sharp tone in his voice tells Felicity it isn't nothing. "I'll be fine."

Had this conversation been happening two years ago Felicity would have dropped the subject. Now she isn't afraid of talking back to him. She was not going to let him just completely dismiss her like that. Felicity slams the plastic tube down on her desk when Oliver turns his back to her. "God damn it Oliver! Don't you dare think you can just dismiss a conversation like that. Clearly there is something more bothering you. You always put on the tough guy act. You aren't burdening people by telling them how you feel. If you don't let someone in it will destroy you completely."

Oliver chuckled dryly, "You really want to know what's bothering me?" Before Felicity can even nod her head Oliver is already continuing, "I witnessed someone I care about go into the arms of the wrong guy. The worst part is that I pushed her there."

Felicity's eyes widened and she walked closer to him, "We're you spying on me?"

Oliver shook his head and his tone could not be sharper, "No I was simply going to your office to talk to you and apparently I walked in on tonsil fight."

Felicity narrowed her eyes, "Well I'm _so_ sorry if that was hard for you to see Oliver. How about we take a moment and reminisce about all the girls you were with when you were aware of my feelings for you, hm? There was Isabel and Sara. However the second I do something even remotely close to what you have done to me last year you think you can just knock things over to deal with your problems?"

Oliver turned around again and started to walk away, "Felicity-,"

"No!," Felicity replies and wraps her hand around his wrist, "Just because you don't want to talk about it how it was you're mistake doesn't mean it's not happening. You were the one who said we couldn't be together. I finally stopped you from stringing me along! You do not have the right to be angry or upset that I am finally moving on from you!"

"He is the wrong guy for you Felicity!"

"Then let me find that out on my own! You have no right to try and control me! You are the one who stopped anything from ever happening between us because you are far too afraid of commitment!"

"I'm trying to protect you and this city Felicity! I can't be with you and protect this city at the same time."

Felicity had enough of hearing the same excuse over and over again. Out of anger she picked up one of the plastic tubes and threw it at Oliver's head. "Stop with the lies Oliver! Being with me would not put me in anymore danger than I've already been in! Now I'm with Ray and you think you can have a brat attack because you didn't get the girl for once? Well guess what Oliver, you were the one who pushed me away when I was willing to give everything to see you that happy again! Now I'm with Ray and I'm happy!"

Oliver almost growled at the mention of his name, but when he looked at her he saw that she was slightly off when she said she was happy with Ray. "There's no way possible that he can give you what I can! I may not have the money anymore, but I have the maximum of everything else for you! There's no way he thinks about you as much as I do! There's no way he can match the feelings I have for you! There's no possible way he can love you as much as I do!"

Felicity's eyes widen and she barely had time to react before he was in front of her and cupping her face with his hands. "You're all I think about all the time and make me feel these things that I've never experienced before." Then suddenly his lips are on hers and she can't breath under his intensity.

Oliver is the only thing that is on her mind in this moment. Felicity kisses him back as she raises her hands to his neck and pulls him closer to her. Oliver groans lightly before he slips his tongue past her lips. Felicity gasps when she feels his tongue flick against hers. She lets him back her up against her desk and grab her hips before he lifts her on to her desk. He stands in between her legs and places his hands on her knees as she puts her hands on his shoulders. Oliver's hands rub down her back and she softly moans. Oliver swears that in that moment he needs to hear her make that noise whenever it's possible. When his hand fumbled with her zipper of her dress Felicity pulled away and sucked in a big breath, "Oliver," his eyes bore into hers and she swore she was about to melt under his gaze, "I don't think we should go any further than this."

Oliver's eyes glanced down to her lips one more time and he nodded his head mumbling, "Yeah I get it." He kissed her again briefly. Oliver backed away and sat next to her on her desk.

Felicity leaned over and placed her head on Oliver's shoulder with a smile on her face, "Just so you know, after Ray kissed me he walked away too. He said he wanted tonight to be platonic." Oliver looked down at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders before he kissed the top of her hair. She smiled at the feel of his lips. Felicity tilted her head and kissed his shoulder before she tilted her head up and whispered in his ear, "I love you too."

Oliver's head snapped in her direction and he found her smiling up at him with a twinkle in her eyes. Oliver smiled before he pulled her to his lips again in a much slower kiss than before. Every time he kissed her he fell in love.

He fell in love with her again and again and again.

**A/N Hello this is my first Arrow Fanfic! I hope you guys liked it!**

**-ArrowThroughTheHeart**


End file.
